ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Class
Class Summary : The Assault class specializes in frontal assaults on hardened enemy positions. He utilizes an assault rifle or shotgun as his main weapon, while donning heavy armor. The Assault is great at exploiting weaknesses in enemy positions with his heavy armor and high health. Blitz can be used to assault positions at high speeds or can use HEAT to suppress enemies while his team advances. The Assault also ensures the survival of his allies through his squad supports. Armor Harden allows him and his allies to take more punishment and Combat Regen allows him to ensure everyone is able to continue fighting. Weapons All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Online have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the playstyle of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and playstyle. The recommended assault rifles generally have a DPS of 400+, but there are exceptions. Recommended shotgun DPS varies due to the nature of pelletspread, but 290+ is a common starting point. Assault Rifles #Level 1: M-27 GI (Default) #*Variants: #**M-27 C #**M-27 D10RS #**M-27 D20 #**M-27 D20 TRT #Level 5: As Val #*Variants: #**As Val C #**VSS #**VSS AE #Level 10: Mk-16 #*Variants: #**Mk-16 CQC #**Mk-16 SV #**Mk-16 CQC ALP #Level 15: SAR-21 #*Variants: #**SAR-21 C #**SAR-21 SD #**SAR-21 SD JGL #Level 20: ACR #*Variants: #**ACR C #**ACR SV #**ACR SV TAN #Level 25: AR-21 #*Variants: #**AR-21 C #**AR-21 SV #**AR-21 NH #Level 30: F-2000 #*Variants: #**F-2000 SP #**F-2000 SD #**F-2000 HLW #**F-2000 SP AC Shotguns #Level 1: M-500 GI (Default) #*Variants: #**M-500 C #**M-500 #**M-500 SV #**M-500 C JGL #Level 5: Pentagun #*Variants: #**Pentagun SP #**Pentagun SD #**Pentagun JGL #**Pentagun SP AC #Level 10: M1014 #*Variants: #**M1014 C #**M1014 SD #**M1014 AE #Level 15: PM-5 #*Variants: #**PM-5 350 #**PM-5 SP #**PM-5 HLW #**PM-5 350 NH #Level 20: NS-2000 #*Variants: #**NS-2000 C #**NS-2000 SP #**NS-2000 C ALP #Level 25: Model 10a #*Variants: #**Model 10a C #**Model 10a SP #**Model 10a SP TAN #Level 30: KPS-12 #*Variants: #**KPS-12 C #**KPS-12 SD #**KPS-12 SD TRT Pistols #Level 1: P250 (Default) #*Variants: #**P250 AU #**P250 AG #Level 4: USP-45 #*Variants: #**USP-45 ALP #Level 9: TR-1 #*Variants: #**TR-1 HLW #Level 14: P-45 #*Variants: #**P-45 TRT #Level 19: FiveSeveN #*Variants: #**FiveSeveN AC #**FiveSeveN TAN #Level 24: Redhawk #*Variants: #**Redhawk AE #Level 29: PX-4 #*Variants: #**PX-4 JGL Armors Hermes : This armor trades armor rating for mobility. Titan : This armor trades mobility for armor rating. Devices Blitz : Blitz is the ability where the assault uses a metal shield to deflect bullets and overcharges the servomotors of the exoskeleton on his legs to allow him to charge at extreme speeds at enemy fighters. It can be used as a fairly reliable counter to the HEAT and AEGIS abilities, but leaves you partially vulnerable to gunfire. : When not deployed, the shield is hung on the back of the assault. The shield is still capable of deflecting rounds shot at it and thus, protects the assault's body and the lower half of his head. : When deployed, the Assault gains a major movement boost at the loss of being able to shoot. This is not affected by HEAT suppression, meaning the Blitz player can continue advancing without having a movement penalization. Players using Blitz are unable to mantle over obstacles or crouch, allowing players who hide on higher ground or underneath crawl spaces to be safe from the effects of Blitz. : The Blitz shield covers approximately 70% of the front of body, but does not deflect bullets aimed towards the legs, sides, and back, making the user vulnerable from flanking attacks. Also, while the deployed shield covers most the assault's body, the lower legs are still slightly vulnerable to concentrated fire due to the bottom's peculiar "V" shape that slightly exposes the assault's legs. Also, the assault has no protection against attacks from the side or back. : Players struck by Blitz are knocked down and unable to fire until they get back up, making themselves vulnerable to gunfire from the Blitz player's teammates. Multiple players can be struck by Blitz, but only one person can be knocked down at a time while the animation plays. Players who have been knocked down can be Blitzed again, resulting in a continuous knockdown until the player is killed or escapes the knockdown. : Cloaked recons can be knocked down by Blitz, but they will not decloak upon being hit, and are almost impossible to spot in this scenario. : Upgrades to Blitz increase the speed and mobility, the knockdown time, or the cooldown rate of the ability. HEAT : A back-mounted device which emits powerful microwaves towards an area. Of the two devices, it is the more defensive choice as it can be used behind cover at mid-long range and even extreme ranges with upgrades. However, it can also be used effectively for a organized team push. : When activated, the antenna of the back-mounted device extends. This device can be used to fire over or around cover if the player is attached to cover when the ability is activated. In addition, the player's HUD is overlaid with an infrared view. This view is capable of spotting cloaked Recons by showing them in a dark gray on the more purple environment. The crosshair is replaced by a reticule that denotes the general direction of the beam. Scrolling up or down allows you to increase or decrease zoom to increase the accuracy of the beam and decrease the angle of effect. While using HEAT, you become more vulnerable, as you are unable to move quickly, shoot, or melee. Although, HEAT deactivates almost instantly, so quickly deactivating HEAT manually is a viable option if one needs to use their guns in an instant. : HEAT generates a directional microwave over a period of time that stops all players within the affected area from being able to effectively shoot and move, while inflicting damage to those exposed to its direct beam. This affected area will appear to be somewhat distorted, as if the water in the air is literally becoming steam. Players behind cover are not affected by the effects of HEAT unless the cover is very thin. Players within an AEGIS bubble are affected by HEAT as HEAT is not a form of kinetic energy. : Players that enter the HEAT's suppression effect will immediately suffer from distorted vision and hear the sound of something being burned. Players that are under the effect of HEAT will raise their arm as if attempting to shield themselves from the effects. : HEAT will only do minimal damage to players initially, approximately 1 damage per hit. Continued exposure to the HEAT effect rapidly increases the amount of damage the player receives. Values upwards of 100 damage have been recorded, but most players will already succumb to the effects prior to damage scaling this high. : The best way to reduce damage taken from HEAT is to immediately take cover. Due to the suppressing effects of HEAT, it is often difficult to ascertain the location of the HEAT user. If attempting to take cover does not stop the damage, the HEAT user may be behind you, and you will need to find more cover immediately. Furthermore, HEAT may damage you if you are on the side of cover or your body is partially sticking out. : In addition to taking damage, HEAT stops the player from being able to sprint or fire their weapons. This effect continues to stay in effect for two seconds after leaving HEAT. Squad Support These are passive bonuses that are granted to all allies that you are visually connected to. These passive bonuses do not stack and will provide the bonus of the highest possible level of support. Armor Harden : Provides extra armor for teammates within range. This device is highly recommended for aggressive players, as Combat Regen (without inserts) won't heal fast enough to be as effective. It's also recommended to F2P players, as to compensate for the probable lack of expensive high level armor. *Level 9: Mk1: 5% Increase Armor Rating *Level 28: Mk2: 10% Increase Armor Rating Combat Regen : Enables slow health regeneration even while in combat. It can be augmented by the use of inserts, allowing for extremely speedy regen. It is highly recommended for those with a defensive playstyle as defensive players will be less prone to the sudden spike damage that Armor Harden was designed to lessen. Combat Regen is also highly recommended to P2P/endgame players as they could afford regen-boosting inserts with relative ease. *Level 9: Mk1: 40% of Health Regen Rate Increase *Level 28: Mk2: 70% of Health Regen Rate Increase Screenshots The Assault Abilites gro_blitz.jpg|Blitz Ability|linktext=Assault Blitzing a Specialist gro_heat.jpg|HEAT Ability|linktext=Assault HEATING a Specialist Images of the Assault Class assault wp.jpg|Assault Class assualt class render.jpg|Assault Render Videos Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Assault Class Category:Class Category:HEAT Category:Blitz Category:Abilities